


WHAT’S A HOLOGRAM GOT THAT I DON’T HAVE?

by Stormraven23



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormraven23/pseuds/Stormraven23
Summary: Chakotay wants to know why Janeway has that big damn smile all the time ever since she started dating that barkeep hologram Michael Sullivan in the holoprogram Fair Haven. Curiousity can kill a Commander; can satisfaction bring him back?





	

Captain Janeway was enjoying herself immensely with Michael at Sullivan’s in Fair Haven playing rings and good conversation as she had been for months. Too her surprise, she found herself falling in love with the hologram of the Irish bartender. He had been a good diversion for her from the first time she had met him in Tom and Harry’s holoprogram of Fair Haven, the Irish village of a few centuries ago.

She also enjoyed the sexual part of the hologram. He kept her satisfied for quite a while now and she didn’t have to use the toys in her quarters but used him in the apartment he kept over Sullivan’s.

Commander Chakotay remembered the first time he met Michael Sullivan. It had been on the holodeck when he was exploring Fair Haven he had seen Michael escorting a lady down the street and it wasn’t until he had gotten closer to the couple that he realized it was Kathryn Janeway with him. She was dressed in the era of Fair Haven and blended in easily with the locals since part of her background was Irish also.

“Hello, Kathryn,” he had greeted them. “Who’s your friend?”

“Chakotay, meet Michael Sullivan. He’s the owner of Sullivan’s the local tavern,” Kathryn had introduced them. 

They shook hands and Chakotay felt a stab of electricity go through him at the initial contact. Mentally, he shrugged it off as a programming glitch and stared deeply into the dark eyes of the Irishman trying to remind himself that he was just a hologram. A projection of lights and photonic energy.

“Have a good day,” he had said and went on his way through the town.

However, that night in his quarters, the vision of the scruffy looking barkeep invaded his dreams.

Nowadays, ever since Captain Janeway started to openly date Michael Sullivan of Fair Haven she always wore an extra big smile. She also wore that look of the cat who ate the pet canary and got away with it smile. And this wasn’t helping his dreams any.

It was simple. He was jealous that she was getting some and he wasn’t. What made Michael Sullivan a better partner in bed than him? Chakotay berated himself for being jealous of a dumb hologram. Only this hologram was making the ice queen purr like a contented kitten.

Curiosity drove him to the holodeck to watch, see and learn what made Michael Sullivan tick and how the hell did he put that smile on Janeway’s face? He spent several evenings watching the interaction of the Irish barkeep and the Starship Captain. They chatted, played rings, teased Tom Paris and Harry Kim at darts and quoted famous authors at each other.

The more time he spent at Sullivan’s the more intensely he studied the barkeep. Michael was his height, but had a more-slender build with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The most attractive feature Chakotay found was his scruffy look, the not-shaven appearance and easy manner was beginning to appeal to the First Officer.

******************

How lucky could he get at times, he wondered as he made his way down to the holographic research lab? Janeway and Tuvok were down on the planet on a diplomatic mission and would be gone overnight as guests of the government. Cool! He left Harry Kim in charge of the Beta Shift while he took a break to come down here and explore Michael Sullivan’s program while no one was around.

Stepping into the holo-lab, he stepped over to the console and called the hologram from Fair Haven into existence.

“Computer, open parameter files on Michael Sullivan from the Fair Haven program,” he called out as he began to get an idea.

“Parameter files are open,” the computer responded.

“Create temporary file Chakotay 1A code to my voice only and delete automatically if not reopened in 10 days,” Chakotay commanded as he took his uniform jacket off.

“Temporary file created and ready for upload.”

“Computer, seal holographic lab authorization Chakotay Delta Pie Echo,” he began removing his undershirt. “Engage privacy lock.”

“Holographic lab and privacy lock engaged.” This conversation was beginning to sound redundant.

“Hey, what am I doing here?” Michael Sullivan complained, as he looked around in wondered at the technology before him. “I know you, don’t I?”

“Yes, we met one day in Fair Haven and I come into Sullivan’s on occasion.” Chakotay admitted. “Take off your clothes.”

“Why in the bloody hell would I do that for?” he had the grace to look shocked even though as a hologram he really had nothing to complain about.

“I want you to fuck me and see what kind of style you have, Sullivan,” he unfastened his trousers and let them pool around his ankles on the floor. “I want to see why Kate has that damn smile all the time.”

“Well, I don’t know if I like your kind of sassiness sir, but I think I will join you if only out of curiosity myself.” The barkeep swiftly undressed himself to the First Officer’s delight. “What about Kate?”

“What about her? This is my time not hers, so drop any mention of her in any form, Sullivan and concentrate on me,” Chakotay snapped. “Computer, replicate a single bed with silk sheets and a tube of lubricant for sexual play.”

“Complying.” The bed appeared covered in white silk sheets and one tube of lubricant as ordered.

Chakotay stretched out on the bed and watched Sullivan as he slowly approached him naked in all his holographic glory. Michael had a medium build, pale skin from being inside most of the time and dark hair on his chest framing the two dark nipples there. The dark hair ran down his stomach leading to a bed of dark pubic hair and the cock that rested there, which was beginning to stir with life.

“Well, Commander, what do ye think?” Michael asked proudly of his physique as a hologram could get vain.

“Turn around and let me see your ass and I’ll give you my opinion than, Sullivan. I’m an ass man myself,” Chakotay was stroking his own long dark cock to fullness feeling the pleasure in it.

“The name is Michael if you don’t mind,” the hologram sassed as he turned and let the Commander see the firm white ass just begging to be fucked.

“Chakotay. And you have a very nice butt, Michael,” Chakotay replied. He noted that Michael’s cock was at full attention as he turned back around to face him. “Show me that you know how to use that thing.”

“My, my, we are a bit forward, aren’t we, Chakotay,” Michael chided as he sat down next to the bronze man and admired the hard-sculptured body. Leaning forward, he gently kissed the surprised man on the lips and felt him respond to it as he increased the pressure slightly.

Chakotay moaned in pure pleasure as the furry hologram made skin contact with him from head to foot bare bodies touching as much as possible. The barkeep rubbed and lightly pinched the nipples on the bare chest beneath him and felt the body arched up into his for more.

Michael kissed his way down the bronze body making him squirm and moan with pleasure. Kissing his way to the weeping cock, he smiled as the shiver of anticipation swept through Chakotay. Ignoring the cock, he kissed his way down to the balls where he spent several delightful moments sucking and licking on them before taking the cock down his holographic throat. 

Within a short amount of time, Chakotay was arching up and twisting on the bed moaning and whimpering for more. “Michael, I’m coming.” He screamed.

“Come on, big man. Do it,” Michael coaxed him as he took him as deep as possible into the back of his throat taking the cum as it came and not spilling a drop as Chakotay screamed into his orgasm. Licking Chakotay clean, he tenderly kissed his way back up to meet his lover’s lips and enjoyed some deep kisses for several minutes.

Chakotay could taste himself in Michael’s mouth as their tongues danced with each other and he arched up into the hologram’s hard body wanting more. “What do you want now, Chakotay? Do you still want me to take you and fuck you so hard that you see the stars? Or do you want to fuck me? Tell me now.” The hologram was insistent to know.

“Fuck me, Michael. I want to see the stars,” Chakotay groaned, as his cock grew hard again at the thought of this lovely man taking him.

“Lift your legs up, man. I want to see your face while you see stars,” he reached for the tube of lube on the edge of the bed. Chakotay lifted his brown legs to his chest in invitation for Michael to continue.

Settling himself between the First Officer’s legs, Michael slicked up his fingers with the lubricant and gently inserted one finger into the brown-pink anus staring at him in open invitation. Chakotay moaned at the invasion and wiggled his ass for more. Michael pushed the finger in and out, turning and twisting to stretch the muscles for easier entry. Soon he was up to three fingers and a writhing bronze body moaning and groaning for even more.

“Take me now, Michael,” Chakotay begged overwhelmed by the sensations that the hologram was giving him. “Please, please, make me yours.”

After the fourth finger, Michael knew he was ready and added some lubricant to the cock that had been programmed into his matrix. “Easy, big guy. Soon you will see the stars that I promised you.” Slowly, he pushed his way into the tight hot channel so as not to hurt the flesh and blood being beneath him. When he was all the way in with his balls against flesh, he stopped and waited for Chakotay to become used to him. “Are you ready, big guy?” Chakotay nodded yes.

Michael thrust in and out of the tight heat of his lover’s body while Chakotay grabbed the bedsheets with both fists to hold on to something. He welcomed the hard length of his lover as he was being ridden hard for the first time in many a year. 

Chakotay felt himself coming closer to the edge, “Harder, Michael, make me see the stars.” He begged unashamed and thrust his own hips up to make the hologram go deeper into him. Michael reached up with one hand and grabbed Chakotay’s erection and started pumping him in time with his own thrusting.

Screaming his release, Chakotay did see the stars as he passed out from the intensity of it all. Michael followed behind with his own release and carefully pulled out and to one side to keep from falling on the Commander’s body. He held Chakotay kissing and nuzzling him until he regains his senses.

“Thank you,” Chakotay admitted as he looked at the hologram with new eyes.

“You are quite welcome. I’m glad to be of service.” He winked at the Chakotay, kissed him on the nose and stood up to begin dressing. “Did you find the answer you were looking for?”

“Yes, I did. Thank you for helping me find it and satisfy my curiosity, Michael,” Chakotay stretched and sat up. It was going to be hard going back to his quarters and not want to take the hologram with him.

“Will I see you again?” Michael asked in a small voice. The hologram hoped that he could this again someday with the Commander. It was a nice break from Kate.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’ll drop by Sullivan’s one night and we’ll take it from there,” Chakotay stood at the console. “Good bye, Michael.”

“Good bye, Commander.” Michael blew him a kiss as he faded from view.

“Computer, erase open file on Michael Sullivan and restore to normal parameters,” he said sadly.

“File erased and normal parameters have been restored.” The computer voice sounded like a death knoll.

Heaving a sigh, Chakotay got dressed unlock the holographic research room and left for his own quarters and a smile on his face that was similar to Kathryn Janeway’s after she had spent some time in Michael Sullivan’s company.

***************

After nearly a week of thinking about his experience, Chakotay decided to drop in at Sullivan’s in Fair Haven and watch Kate and Michael have a good time. Sitting at a table in the back, he enjoyed a beer while watching the couple play rings and being silly together.

As he stood up to go, Michael turned around and winked at him with a huge smile.

Damn! He might just have to go see a certain hologram again.

The End?


End file.
